Amnesia
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: Kyle has lost his memory and has to get it back with the help of a friend called Pip. But will this lead him to find more then one love and finding out secrets he wish he hadn't know? Cryle, Style, K2, Kyman, kutters.


This story is based on the anime/game Amnesia. If your reading this then you should get ready for Kyle being with a whole ton of different guys. So pretty much Kyle X a lot of guys. Hope y'all like it. Also it's all in Kyle's point of view.

* * *

"Help! Someone help!" I hid beside my bed as flames engulfed my house. I couldn't get out. Soon the flames engulfed myself.

_Splosh!_

Suddenly I was in a body of water. Staring up at the moon as I sunk even lower. My hand outstretched for someone to take it. But who?

"Can you hear me?"

"Hey can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes slowly and they shot open as I looked around. I was in a cafe that I didn't recognized. Black spots soon filled my vision as I feel back.

"Can you..."

Reopening my eyes I look to my side and at a calender.

"August... 4th."

"Hey you," a boy with short blonde hair, red jacket, brown bow, blue pants and purple socks floated by me. He had what I thought was an English accent.

"Wha!" I screamed while sitting up from a futon coach. The door to the room I was in opened up with a girl with purple eyes, black strait hair and an apron on came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. "I heard a scream. Are you alright?" Who was this girl?

"A-Ah..."

"Someone will be coming for you soon." she began laying my back down on the futon.

"Um."

"Now. Be patient and wait." she told me as she left.

_Who is she?_

"I wonder who's coming for you?" said the boy as he returned, floating above me.

"A-" I quickly covered my mouth to keep the scream in. My eyes still wide as I looked at him. Taking my hands away from my mouth as he ask me.

"Are you alright? You suddenly collapsed, so I was worried." I hadn't known what to say. The door to the room opened up and out came a guy with black shaggy hair, blue eyes, a brown jacket with a red collar, and a red puffball hat.

"Hey, I heard you collapsed are you okay?" He said to me as he stood right by me.

_Who is he?_

"Hey, are you really alright, Kyle?" He bent down to my level. Is that my name?

_I... Don't know this person._

"I'll walk you back home so get your stuff." He said, standing back up. I sat up.

"Hey is something wrong? Why won't you answer back?" I tensed up and looked at him.

"N-No."

"No?" He said looking a bit confused. Another guy came in. He had blonde hair, and baby blue eyes.

"I heard you collapsed."

"Kenny, why are you here, too?" The guy with black hair said. So the blonde one is Kenny?

"Because Wendy called me, Stan. Are you alright? You didn't hit on anything did you? Besides me." He smirks, looking at me. I only looked at him.

"Kyle why are you spacing out? Are you sure you alright?" The guy called Stan said.

"I-I-"

"Geez your pressuring him, Stan." Kenny said, sticking his tongue out at him. "He just woke up what do you think? He would be able to answer all your questions? I know your worried." He said. Stan just rolled his eyes then looked at me.

"Before we go home we should stop by the hospital just in case." He said.

"Huh?" I uttered.

"Yeah we probably should." Kenny replied.

"Y-Yes." I answered.

"_You can't!_"

I quickly flew my head to the side. I heard that voice again.

"_You can't go to the hospital. It'll be a huge hassle!_" He said. I turned to my other side, looking for him. "_Just tell them your sleepy and pretend._"

"Yes."

"So we're going to the hospital." Stan said.

"No," I looked at him. "I think I'm just tired. I'll just go home." I replied.

"You need to get more sleep if you can just pass out in the middle of work. Stop studying so late." Stan said, pointing a finger at me.

"Now, now. Stop being such a nag, Stan. If that's it then we can take you home." Kenny said whiling standing up from his crouching position.

We had begun walking to where I supposedly live.

"We're not walking to fast are we?" Stan asked me while begin in front.

"No." I replied.

"Damn it's getting cold. It's only August too. South park is so fucking weird still." Kenny said, holding his arms. "Hey Kyle mind warming me up?" He grinned.

"Kenny." Stan growled.

"I was just joking around." He said with his hands up dismissively.

"Wait Kenny didn't you have class?" Stan asked him.

"I skipped it. I had a chick to do" Kenny replied with his hands on the back of his head.

"Geez you do this all the time. Even when we were kids. Your a horny demon. Am I right, Kyle?" Both Stan and Kenny looked at me.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening to us?" Stan said. I only smiled.  
_  
I can't keep up with the conversation. I'm acquainted with these people, but I can't remember... Nothing. There's nothing. It's not just them. Who am I exactly?_

"Hey," They said. It had seemed that I was lagging behind so I went ahead of them.

"Where are you going?" Stan asked me.

"What?"

"This is your house right?" Kenny pointed to a two story house with green paint and large windows. They stood in front of it as I began walking back to them.

"Here?"

"Your way out of it." Kenny said, looking at my closely.

"Will you be alright?" Stan asked me. "Should we stick around a bit longer?"

"Um I'll be fine. I will go strait to bed once I'm inside. Thank you both for walking me back home." I turned around so I was facing the front door.

"Will you really be alright?" Stan asked me.

"Yes."

"But..." He said.

"Come on let's go." Kenny said, tugging on Stan's arm.

"Don't drag me. If anything comes up then call me. get some sleep." He and Kenny then began to walk home. I nod as I go back in side. I walk to the phone that's on a table.

_I don't know what to do?_

"You don't know?" I turned around to see the floating boy again. "I thought so."

"What do you mean?" He took me to my bed room, where I sat on my bed.

"You lost all your memories before August 1st." He floated in front of me, just a few feet away from me.

"I did?"

"Mhm. I've been with you for 4 days. But you don't know who I am, do you?" He didn't look to happy.

'I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say to him.

"You seem to be confused about a lot of things. So I'll explain from the start. First let's start with introducing ourselves. My name is Pip." He said, happily. "I'm a spirit from another world."

"A spirit?"

"That's right. Oh, just so you know only you can see me. And my voice can't be heard by others either. What? Your looking at me like I'm an insect." He said, with just a tad bit of pout.

"I don't think your an insect or anything."

"You had the same reaction when you first met me. That's alright. So, actually... Um... Well, actually, this is all my fault. I mean, why you lost your memories. To my surprise, when I came into this world, I bumped into your spirit, you know? It was a real problem for me too. Hahaha. I'm so sorry!" he bowed as he kept his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"In place of the memories you lost... In other words I'm trapped in your soul."

"Wait a second. I don't understand what your saying?... Wait, why can't I go to the hospital?" I looked up at him.

"Because going to the hospital is bad. Your memory loss isn't caused by trouble with your mind or body. You have to get it back thorough memories and interactions shared with others. If your hospitalized instead, and are all alone, you can't talk to people... And find the connections you once had with them. If that isolation from stimuli continues, you'll even forget things like how to drink water, breathe, and you'll break-" My eyes winded in fear. "So to make sure that doesn't happen we need to avoid thoughtlessly saying you have amnesia, and act carefully-"

"But... I still don't understand. I can't even remember who I am."

"Is he really alright?" Stan asked Kenny.

"I wonder? And if she can make the trip in her current condition."Kenny said as he looked up at the stars. Still walking home with Stan.

"Let's just keep an eye on him for now. I'm counting on you to cover for him at work."

"Of course that's what I'm planning on doing." Kenny said. "I'm his friend."

"I wonder if Stan and Kenny, the two who walked you home, work at the place you do?" Pip said as I held my phone. "They were talking on the way home like you were childhood friends."

"Your right." I agreed.

"But even when they brought up old stories you didn't respond, so I wonder if they suspected something." Pip crossed his arms and thought.

"Yeah." I looked at my phone it had the names of Stan, Kenny,Wendy, Bebe, and Tweaks cafe on it. "This is all the data I have."

"For some reason all the data before now was erased. But it was good that your work contacts were able to be retrieved."

"Yeah." I looked up to see a picture with the people I had met and a few other strangers. They were wearing the uniform of tha cafe I was in and fainted at. "You might be right but..." I touched it.

"Hey, hey. Did anything happen to you today that might give you a clue to your lost memories?"

_Why can't I think of anything?_ _Can I really get my memories back?_

"Are you alright?"

_Maybe it's impossible._

"Hey, you!" Pip yelled, getting my attention. "Can you hear me?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's been a tough day, you must be tired. You should go to sleep."

"Yeah."

"I... I'm going to do my best for you, so... Good night." He said cheerfully as he disappeared.

"Good night."

...

"Hahaha." A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a turquoise sweater laughed as he leaned on a light pole in front of my house.

(A/N Kyle can't see this. Just notifying you.)

I stared up at my ceiling in the dark room.

"Who am I?" Was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

...

I opened my eyes as the sun light coming from my blinds hit them.

"Good morning." Pip was floating with his legs crossed.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Are your memories from yesterday still there?"

"Yes. Somehow."

"That's great! So you were just a little confused." I sat up from the bed and looked at him. "It seemed your memory was all mixed up recently. But maybe you've finally calmed down. I'm really glad! If there's anything that troubles you then you can talk to me. From your perspective, you're surrounded by strangers. And it must be scary not knowing who you can trust. But... But in order to get your memories back, I'll support you with all my strength. So let's do our best together!"

"Yeah. Thank you, Pip."

"You called me by my name for the first time! But this isn't time for idle chat! If we don't hurry, you'll be late for work!" Pip yelled as I quickly got dressed and ran to Tweaks coffee shop.

...

"I have to go now. Sorry." A crowd of girls had surrounded Kenny.

"Kenny! I'm coming to your cafe again today!" A girl shouted.

"Thank you." He waved as he went inside.

"Excuse me." I said as I pushed my way through the girls and got inside.

"Good morning everyone." The boy called Tweek said. He seemed to be the manager of this place. "Let's put some energy into our work again today. Recently there have been some customers who have been exceedingly rude to our female staff. If anyone like that comes again today. Please inform me immediately."

"I understand." I said.

"Worst case, I will murder them with my own hands.

"W-What did he just say?" Pip said. A little frightened. "What's he going to do with his hands?" Pip hid behind me.

"That is all for today's meeting. Please fulfill your duties today."

"Yes." Both Kenny and I said.

"He's a strange manager, isn't he?"

"Mhm."

"Hey." Kenny said. "Are you alright to come back?"

"Yes."

"Really?" He stared at me intensely. "I'm glad."

"Thank you very much... I something..."

"It's time to open. Kenneth do you have a moment?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah. Let's do our best today, as well." He encouraged me.

"Yes."

"Kenny is a good looking guy but seems shady. He was looking at you oddly just now.

"What is it manager?" Kenny asked.

"Do you think so?" I said to Pip.

"I'll be stepping out for a while." Tweek said.

"I understand." Kenny said.

The doors opened and I bowed.

"Welcome." There was two men who looked at me oddly.

"No, that's not right! You have to say. Welcome back, master's." Pip told me.

"The manager is looking over here, hurry." Pip said.

"W-Welcome back, Master's." I lead them to an open table as I felt Tweeks glare soften.

"The maid's handmaid parfait, Please." Said one man.

"I'll have a large mille-feuille with a Darjeeling tea." Said the other as I took their menu's.

"Certainly, master's."

"I'll take care of the tea and cake" Kenny said.

"Yes, I'll leave it to you."

"Isn't the parfait your responsibility? It is called the maids handmade after all." I hit him in the shoulder feeling as thoght I should. I was a boy not a girl. He laughed though. But why?

"That's the old Ky I know." I looked at him oddly and went to go make the parfait.

_What should I do? I don'__t know how to make a parfait?_

"Oh no! An order he can't take already!" Pip screamed.

"Um..." I'd looked totally lost.

"What are you looking for?" Kenny asked me. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how to make it."

"Um... I..."

"Crap, I think he's suspicious." Pip said, worriedly.

"Place the flakes into the glass." Kenny instructed. "The fresh cream on top. The arrange the fruit and add he ice cream." He said.

_"And then chocolate on top. And then it's done."_

What was that?

It was a thought of Kenny and I making a parfait.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Ah!" I turned around, knocking the parfait glass's and breaking them. "I'm sorry." I began picking them up, cutting myself in the process.

"Come with me. This way." Kenny said. Leading me to the room I first woke up in. He'd wrapped a bandage around my index finger. "Does it hurt?" He asked me.

"I'm alright. Thank you." He stared at me intensely like before.

"It doesn't work on you does it?"

"Huh?"

"He's staring at you like before, too." Pip said, floating right beside Kenny. The door to the room we were in opened up. A body with shaggy black hair, grey eyes, and a blue and yellow hat came in.

"Hey, Craig." Kenny said.

"Mornin, McCormick."

"Good morning." I said to him.

"I'm going back to work. Is that alright?" Kenny asked me.

"Yes."

"See you." He said as he winked at me and left.

"Sorry to make you help me." I apologized as Craig put the first aid kit away.

"Where you the one who broke those glasses?" He asked me.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry."

"You should go home and rest for today." Craig had seemed like a monotone and emotionless man.

"That's..."

"We'd like to keep looking, right?" Pip said. "Make up a reason to stay."

I closed my eyes then looked up at Craig.

"Um... Uh... It's not a bad injury, and I'd like to stay... Yeah and I've had plenty of rest... But I'm still no good. I'd like to get more used to this... So... Um, I'm an inconvenience, aren't I? So I'll..." I rambled.

"Excuse me. ould you say what your trying to say more clearly?"

"If I could I rather stay here and not leave early." He didn't say anything for a little bit.

_Did I make him angry?_

"His face is so inexpressive I have no idea what he's thinking." Pip said.

"Um... You see I-"

"I understand. You want to become more used to your job, right? Then we will back you up. I'll explain this to Tweek. The way you put it. But he probably won't understand."

"Please."

"Could he have been quiet because he was trying to understand what you were saying?" Pip became very happy.

...

Tweeks eyebrows raised. "I see." He turned around to face me. His back to Craig. "If that's the case."

"Thank you." I told both Tweek and Craig.

The doors opened again as Kenny stood in front of them.

"Welcome, Milady." He said while bowing. Suddenly a bell rung which signaled me to seat a customer. I ran and tripped on a wooden plank sticking up.

"Kyle!" Pip yelled as I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"That was a close call, wasn't it?" Kenny said with a big grin.

"S-Sorry!" I said, quickly apologizing.

"It wasn't your fault. Just be careful."

"Right." I ran off an saw 3 girls stairing at me. They were the girls crowding around Kenny earlier. I went into the kitchen to find Craig making a delicious looking pancake. It had whipped cream and different berries on it. The day went by smoothly with serving customers. Soon the day had ended and it was time for me to go home.

"Good day, master." kenny and I bowed to the last customer.

...

"You worked hard today." Pip chirped.

"Thank you."

"Towards the end you were doing good."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. Let's work hard tomorrow, too."

"Yeah."

I went to my mail box and opened it up. Inside a photo fell to the ground.

"This... Is me?" It was a picture of my face scribbled out in pen.

"You're an eyesore." It was the three girls from earlier. "A backstabber." One of them said. One girl with a short hair cut stepped on my picture, smashing it to the ground. "You broke your promise didn't you?" Sweat dripped from my face as my eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly a flash came in my mind. I was walking when someone pulled out a pair of scissors and cut a piece of my hair.

_"H-Huh?!" _

I feared for my life even more. The light flickering as the three girls came closer. I dropped to the ground losing consciousness.

"Kyle!" Pip screamed in horror.

* * *

**_Okay so how was that? It took me a WHILE to write but I got it done. Not the story but chapter. And I know a lot of you are saying "You made some of the characters not act how they really do." I did that on purpose. You'll soon find out why. In the next few chapters. So get ready for more. XD.-Kimi_**


End file.
